


Sometimes You Know

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, jenna's perspective, qp joshler, sleepy tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler needs to sleep and Jenna kind of knows what will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Know

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is  
> dedicated to erin and grace bc i basically wrote this in our chat earlier  
> hmu on tumblr @ j-shler

It had been exactly one week since tour ended and Josh flew his own way back to LA and left Tyler in Ohio. It had been almost 48 hours since Tyler had slept last. Jenna had been sure to have Tyler eat, to take his medications on time, to bath and change his outfits day to day, but she always failed to get him to sleep.

"When's the last time you and Josh talked?" She finds herself asking over dinner that night, Tyler looked up, fork halfway to his mouth, eyes red rimmed and tired.

"I tweeted him earlier today, why?"

"I asked when the last time you guys _talked_ was."

"Oh..." Tyler paused, blinking and looking far away as he calculated his thoughts. "Last week, before tour ended..."

Jenna knew there were things about Tyler she may never understand. Pain and anxiety and fear that she didn't grasp the concept of the way that Josh seemed to. Sure, she loved Tyler and kept him grounded, but she couldn't take away the thoughts that fled through his mind when he wasn't running around a stage and screaming to kids that were just like him.

"You should call him." Tyler nodded and mumbled something about not wanting to bother Josh, which made Jenna want to scoff. She'd known Josh long enough to realise that nothing involving Tyler was a bother, but she didn't push it.

Later that evening, Jenna went to shower, leaving Tyler on the couch watching a documentary about whales. She took a long thoughtful shower, considering if she should try making Tyler chamomile tea again or if a shower is what he needed to relax and sleep, or maybe a back rub. She turned the shower off and toweled off, putting on her sleep clothes and wrapping her hair in a towel before wandering back into the living room, only to stop herself short.

 _"....so of course that's when I found it._ " A familiar laugh through a tinny speaker followed the sentence fragment, _"Tyler? Tylerrrrrrr.....did you fall asleep?"_

Jenna smirked to herself at the scene before her; her husband lay on his back on their couch with his phone set against his chest and his eyes were closed, breathing even.

 _"Good."_ She heard Josh say, quieter now that he knew Tyler was asleep, _"You sounded tired...I love you Tyler, goodnight."_

There was a moment where Jenna could still hear Josh breathing on the line, almost in sync with Tyler's soft huffs and then the alert that Josh had ended the call sounded.

Jenna wandered further into the room then, biting her lip to keep from giggling over how cute Tyler looked asleep, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth making her wonder if he was already dreaming.

She quickly got her phone and snapped a picture of Tyler and sent it to Josh.

_"Thanks :)"_

A few minutes passed and Jenna took the time to cover Tyler with the blanket at the end of the couch before retreating to their bedroom. Her phone buzzed as she was drifting off.

_"For what?"_

and then

_"Oh hey I've been looking everywhere for that hoodie!"_

_"Cute pic btw, def my new lock screen"_

Jenna rolled her eyes as she read the texts, thinking about how silly it was that Josh didn't realise how important he was to Tyler. She knew that she was loved and needed and the woman of Tyler's dreams, but Josh was Josh. Which in a way was just what Tyler needed sometimes.


End file.
